A casa con un sospechoso
by Ashoe
Summary: [AU] One-shot: Levy McGarden no confía en los sospechosos y Gajeel Redfox es el hombre más sospechoso que ha visto en su vida. Disculpar cualquier OOC, porque seguro que se me ha escapado.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los tomo prestados para cosas como esta.

 **A casa con un sospechoso**

Alguna vez las madres han dicho y repetido, esta frase: 《No hables con extraños》Pero, si las personas hicieran caso a esto, no tendrían amigos, o siquiera conocidos.

Y eso era algo que Levy McGarden, a pesar de que su madre le repetía hasta el cansancio lo anterior; tenía claro; por lo que su única regla de vida era: 《No te acerques a personas sospechosas》Pero eso también demandaba un problema; y es que ¡Este mundo está abarrotado de personas sospechosas!

Y el principal, era ese hombre moreno, de anchos hombros, cabello ridículamente largo y negro, con unos amenazantes y aterradores ojos rojos. No solo era sospechoso por toda esa barbárica cantidad de perforaciones que él daba a relucir como un trofeo de la _Fórmula 1._

Sino que sus altos pómulos y rostro afilado, con un semblante de andar todo el día de _mala ostia_. Dejaban mucho que desear, si quería dar una buena impresión a la sociedad.

Aunque su problema no era él en sí, más bien, era el asiento a su lado. Ella lo necesitaba, y en todo el bendito bus, no había ni uno otro desocupado, y claro, el vacío tenía que ser el que estaba al lado de la ventana, y ella, al menos que él se levantara, o se hiciera más pequeño, no lograría pasar.

Podía quedarse parada y hacer como si nada, o bajarse y tomar el siguiente bus, también estaba la opción de pedir que le hicieran espacio, como muchos andaban. Pero tres en cada par de asientos, no le agradaba nada; como ninguna de las otras ideas.

Y eso es porque: Las piernas la estaban matando del dolor. Toda esa carrera de un lado a otro del patio escolar, la había dejado tan agotada, que no sabía en qué momento se iba a desplomar cuando ya no sintiera los pies.

El maestro de cultura física, Jellal Fernandez, no los dejó descansar ni un minuto, de dos horas.

Y todo había sido culpa de Ultear, quién, comenzó a molestarlo con el chisme de una corrupta relación con la alumna: Erza Scarlet. Entonces se molestó con todo el curso cuando Natsu y Gray comenzaron a chiflar, y todos los murmullos terminaron en gritos acerca de la noticia más caliente del año.

Eso, no le interesaba en realidad, Erza misma le había contado, la historia que tenía con ese joven maestro. Pero tampoco podía darle contra a un profesor, por lo que no le quedó más que acatar las exaltadas órdenes del peliazul.

Llegó hasta la penúltima fila cerca a la puerta de salida; dónde él se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza recostada y las piernas tan abiertas que parecía estar disfrutando de una tarde en el sillón más cómodo de su casa.

Tragó saliva, y sintió miradas sobre ella. Devolvió la de ella; encontrándose con las de todos los pasajeros de aquel transporte. Eran de advertencia; lo que solo la puso más nerviosa. Pero en ese momento, su cansancio era mayor que el temor. Así que tomó todo el aire que soportaron sus pulmones y con voz baja pero audible pidió permiso de manera torpe y desafinada.

Gajeel Redfox, quien ocupaba el asiento al lado del que ella quería; enderezó su espalda y cabeza, para escrutarla de soslayo. Levy creyó un momento que la iba a ignorar cuando escuchó un bajo chasquido; pero él se levantó sin mucho ánimo al lado del asiento con ayuda de las barras para manos, y dejó un espacio suficiente para que ella pasase. Cuando la vio sentada, él no esperó ni un segundo para regresar a su asiento, pero, esta vez se había acomodado de manera que no incomodara a la persona a su lado, a pesar de que su gran brazo rozaba con el pequeño y delgado de ella. Pero eso era algo por lo que ya nada podía hacer, pues, con la espalda tan ancha; al menos que se encogiera, le era imposible el mínimo roce.

Tampoco se había desparramado sobre el asiento como había hecho antes, pues solo lograría que la muchacha le pidiera permiso para salir, y él tendría que levantarse de nuevo; y en un transporte en movimiento, eso ya era el infierno para él, solo con haberse levantado un segundo ya se sentía enfermo, pues, había olvidado su medicina contra el mareo, y por eso estaba de tan mal humor, y en un principio cuando un muchacho de unos doce años le pidió paso, él puso cara de pocos amigos, espantándolo y haciéndolo llorar. Después otras personas lo intentaron, logrando el mismo resultado.

Ahora ¿Por qué dejó pasar a esa chica de cabellos azules? Había encontrado una menta fuerte en el bolsillo de sus pantalones por lo que su sensación de nauseas había desaparecido parcialmente, pero, eso no remediaba el hecho de que todos los que le pidieron el asiento, los haya rechazado; y que todavía se encontraban ahí; lo hayan visto como si hubiera reservado el asiento para el gnomo que ahora tenía al lado.

Pero al menos ya no veía la tensión de los pasajeros que había creado gracias a su mal humor. Le daban un poco de risa, aquella situación, especialmente el hecho de que muchos optaron por sentarse unos encima de otros pensando que él era algún tipo de monstruo. Pero, cuando esa muchacha se sentó; hasta los que estaban haciendo mal tercio, se levantaron y pareció que todos inhalaron en agradecimiento.

Después pasó nuevamente una disimulada mirada a la peliazul. Parecía cansada, o más que nada aliviada de poder estar ahí, pero también se notaba incómoda, pues tenía las manos pegadas a sus rodillas y se encogía de brazos lo más que podía ¿Acaso la única persona a la que le cedió el asiento también le tenía miedo?

Eso ya no era divertido.

Volvió a chasquear la lengua y Levy se tensó, lo miró de reojo y vio que de su bolsillo sacaba un caramelo; y cómo abría el envoltorio con los dientes. Bien, además de sospechoso, era un bruto. Entonces sabía que había tomado la opción incorrecta, pero ya no podía regresar a las anteriores, y si lo hacía por la fuerza, sería una descortesía tan espantosa como los adornos de calavera que colgaban del pantalón de la persona a su lado.

Notó el uniforme que llevaba, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el instituto Phantom Lord.

¿Acaso ese matón tenía su misma edad? Vaya que eso daba miedo.

En el instituto Fairy Tail, al que ella asistía; tenía personas bastante especiales en sentidos de apariencia y personalidad, pero nunca había presenciado a ningún espécimen como aquel.

De lejos se notaba que era problemático, y de hecho; recordó que Lucy, su mejor amiga, le había contado que un día, el grupo de Natsu se encontró con otro del instituto de Phantom Lord, y comenzaron a pelear sin razón alguna. Pero que todos terminaron bastante mal heridos, además que desde ese día, Gray era asechado por una extraña aura que lo invitaba a huir lo más lejos posible, y que su rubia amiga sentía la presencia de un asesino en serie persiguiéndola de vez en cuando. Y que en un momento escuchó un murmullo como: "Mi rival en el amor" que ni ella, ni nadie se explicaba. Pero hubo un dato más, y era que entre ese grupo estaba un delincuente lleno de piercings, bastante rudo y mal educado, y con probabilidades de ser más cabeza dura que el propio Natsu ¿Se trataría de él? Si era así... ¡Vaya problema en el que se estaba metiendo solo sentándose a su lado! Quizá, cuando bajara le haría una emboscada y la usaría como rehén para una revancha contra Fairy tail.

Pero regresó a la realidad. Ella no era ninguna princesa en apuros; ni él un dragón encerrado en un castillo, si tuviera que hacer una comparación, por más ridículo que suene, ella sería el ratón y él Scar. Sí, él era Scar, pero con el cuerpo de Mufasa, no había otra explicación... Aunque, ni siquiera sabía si al menos era tan inteligente como aquel león tan despreciable y cobarde... Al menos la apariencia la tenía.

— ¿Qué? — Escuchó una voz grave, tosca y ronca, cabe aclarar que era bastante sexy para sus oídos — Oye... — Sintió un pequeño golpecitos en su frente, era el índice del joven a su lado.

— ¿Eh? — Ella reaccionó saliendo de sus extraños e infantiles pensamientos — ¿Q-Qué pasa?

— Eso pregunto yo. Tienes al menos un minuto mirándome como lela... — Y lo que nunca esperó ver, apareció en los labios de aquel morocho: Una gran y hermosa sonrisa ladeada. Con eso ya lo tenía claro, él era un arrogante — ¿Acaso te enamoraste a primera vista?

— Que me libren los santos... — Murmuró sin pensar, y se llevó una mano a los labios exaltada. Y después miró fugazmente al morocho. Esas comisuras caídas y ese entrecejo ceñudo no significaba otra cosa más que: Molestia. Lo había hecho enojar y no llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada a su lado — N—No... No me malinterpretes... Es solo que... ¿Cómo decirlo? — Se rascó la nuca avergonzada, algo bastante adorable según el de ojos rojos, pero eso no quitaba que su respuesta había sido lo más hiriente que le habían dicho. Ósea él sabía que no era un Adonis, pero tampoco era un Cuasimodo. Que sí había tenido novias... Claro, no le duraban el mes... Corrección: La semana, por su personalidad cañera y mal humor. Pero a fin de cuentas, si habían personas que se fijaban en él en un intento de enamorarlo.

Vaya patraña.

— ¿Solo qué?

— Que como todos parecen tenerte miedo... Me dio algo de curiosidad... — Confesó bajando la mirada a sus manos — Perdón...

— No entiendo de qué te disculpas... — Suspiró pesadamente y sacó otra menta para masticar. Eran buenas, sí, pero iba a llegar el momento en que le iban a hartar. Maldito él y su memoria de pez dorado... ¡No! Maldito su padre por chocar el auto y él tener que tomar el transporte público — Simplemente la gente no sabe diferenciar entre alguien enfermo y un fantasma — Se encogió de hombros, mientras Levy ladeó la cabeza confundida, él volvió a chasquear la lengua — Sufro de mareos ¿Bien? Y no traje mi medicina. Estaba de mal humor, y el único motivo por el que ahora estás ahí sentada, es que justo encontré éstas en mi bolsillo — Sacudió el envoltorio vacío — Aunque son solo un método auxiliar.

Levy solo dejó escapar un monosílabo de entendimiento, y trató de no ahogarse por la incomodidad de esa extraña plática. No estaba acostumbrada a conversar con las personas del bus porque sí. Solo hacía amistades en el instituto, y cuando sus padres le presentaban personas.

Pero había algo que le daba curiosidad, y así fuera una descortesía; quería preguntar.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así?

Él asintió con sorpresa, pues pensó que su conversación iba a quedar ahí. Y cuando le hizo esa pregunta, se fijó en su uniforme, pertenecía a Fairy Tail; no sabía que pensar acerca de eso, pues tenía mala relación con un pelirrosa de ese mismo instituto, y últimamente Juvia no dejaba de hablarle de lo genial que era un tal Gray-sama, que desnudo era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida... ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya visto desnudo cuando no eran nada? Su prima, le estaba preocupando en medida.

— Entonces... ¿Cómo te fuiste a olvidar de algo tan importante? — Lo miró inocente y él se sonrojó por vergüenza. Esa chiquilla le había dicho tonto, quizá, no de manera intencional, pero, a eso llegaba aquella frase.

— P-Porque... — Mandaba sus pupilas a todas las esquinas de sus ojos para encontrar una respuesta apropiada, pero, él no era bueno engañando, al menos que lo planeara antes — Se quedaron en la guantera de la chatarra — Explicó.

— ¿Chatarra?

— El auto — Asintió con una leve sonrisa.

— Ya veo... — Concluyó y observó a la cabeza de la persona frente a ella, al final, no parecía ser una mala persona, simplemente era alguien con mal carácter.

— ¿Ese uniforme es de Fairy Tail, no? — Preguntó señalando al escudo que bordado sobresalía de la camisa en la parte del pecho.

Levy dudó en si decir la verdad o no, ya que esa pregunta, le había hecho pensar que él todavía quería revancha.

— Ehhh... Eh...

Él escrutó cada centímetro de su nervioso rostro ¿Qué le pasaba?

— Sí... Pero... Por favor ¡No soy buena de rehén y tengo que llegar a casa pronto! Así que...

— ¿Rehén? — Gajeel abrió los ojos casi sintiendo que se le salían ¿Qué le pasaba a esa muchacha? Además todos al escuchar el grito de la chica lo acusaron con la mirada, de lo que se percató al instante.

Solo eso le faltaba, que lo incriminaran por algo que no había hecho en la vida.

— Espera, espera, espera — Repitió rápido y firme — ¡Yo no voy a raptar a nadie!

— Pero, pero... — Su voz quebró por los nervios.

— Sé que parezco el villano principal de _manga_ , pero no lo soy — Negó con las manos, apresurado.

— No me refería a tu apariencia de malandro...

— Ma... ¿Qué? — Un tic apareció en su ojo, en un esfuerzo de mantener la paciencia.

— Es que... — Miró de un costado a otro buscando escondite inexistente — Escuché que tu instituto tuvo una pelea con Fairy Tail, por lo que...

— ¿Creías acaso que quiero revancha? — Levantó la ceja, ella asintió; y dejó salir su característica risilla — _Gihi_

— ¿No es así? — Preguntó tímida. Él se volvió a recostar a su asiento tranquilo y sin perder tiempo masticó otra menta.

— No sé, que te hayan dicho de mí... Pero, no hago esas cosas — Levy sonrió levemente al escuchar eso — Es verdad que tuve un problema con el grupo de Salamander, pero no quiero una revancha en la que termine encarcelado — Suspiró — Además, el próximo año me cambiarán a esa escuela.

Levy tragó saliva ¿Un tipo así en Fairy Tail? Quizá encajaría, pero la fama de busca problemas del instituto, aumentaría al mil por ciento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta? — Para la peli azul, el colérico parecía él, por esa fea mueca que hizo bajando una comisura de sus labios, y con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella trató de no mofarse, pues una mueca así no la veía todos los días, más no resistió comenzar a reír bajo y tapando su boca, intentando que no saliera una carcajada. Él le quiso reclamar este hecho pero ella le interrumpió.

— No es que me moleste — Habló entre jadeos divertidos — Es solo que... — Comenzó a calmarse — Sería un poco extraño verte con un uniforme tan bonito como el de Fairy Tail, mientras de tu pantalón cuelgan calaveras — Sonrió ampliamente, Gajeel se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ella se había fijado en su cadena. La cargaba porque le gustaba, y porque sentía que ese era su mejor estilo.

— No creo que se vea mal — Se cruzó de brazos resentido, Levy llamó su atención picándole el brazo y le sonrió negando.

— De hecho, es bastante original ¿Dónde la compraste? Quizá me agradaría cargar una así también — El morocho levantó una ceja y bajó la mirada a la falda de Levy, aceptaba que tenía bonitas piernas, pero, no podía mirarlas en su totalidad, pues, el dobladillo del short deportivo que cargaba bajo la falda, se daba a relucir, gracias a los corto de ésta. Por lo que no se decidió en maldecir o agradecer y más bien prefirió decir algo, sin siquiera percatarse de que la chica se había sonrojado por culpa de su indiscreción.

— ¿Quieres intentar? — Se sacó la cadena y se la mostró, ella quedó sorprendida de que aquel extraño le diera tanta confianza.

— ¿Está bien? — Inquirió sin convencerse de que el tipo estuviera en sus sentidos completos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque... ¿Soy una desconocida?

Gajeel se encogió de hombros, Levy le dedicó una mirada incrédula y tomó la cadena para colocársela en la falda.

— Pues mira, no se ve mal...

— Con la falda, no sabes el pantalón — Explicó con soberbia injustificada.

— Ha de ser lo mismo, pero con más estilo, especialmente si yo lo porto — Se señaló con sonrisa victoriosa. Levy se quedó muda mirándolo atenta — ¿Qué?

— No pareces del tipo que conoce palabras como portar y eso... — Explicó, el rostro de Gajeel se obscureció.

— Oye... ¿No crees que ya te has burlado mucho de...? —

Fue interrumpido por el salto de la chica.

— Es mi parada — Dijo, Gajeel suspiró y se levantó para dejarla pasar, ella sin esperar mucho caminó hasta la puerta de salida y bajó cuando el bus se detuvo.

Se quedó mirando a la ventana en la que se debería de encontrar el pelinegro, pero claro estaba en el asiento de al lado, por lo que apenas podía distinguir su rebelde cabello gracias a los alto que era.

Cuando estuvo por fin en su casa, y se hubo cambiado de ropa, recordó la cadena que colgaba de su falda, y que no había devuelto. Con algo de suerte le encontraría nuevamente en el bus, al día siguiente, o debería de esperar al siguiente año para regresarlo. Especialmente, porque no quería poner un pie en Phantom Lord.

El día siguiente, sus amigos le preguntaban de dónde había sacado esa cadena, pues la dejó colgando de su falda para no olvidarla. Pero ella no encontraba cómo contestar, por lo que terminó siendo un malentendido acerca de: "Levy es la nueva chica ruda de Fairy Tail" Cuando ella era incapaz de siquiera jugarle una broma a sus amigos más cercanos.

Llegó el bus y cuando pagó su pasaje, lo encontró ahí, con los brazos cruzados, y una mirada y aura asesina hacia ella, provocando que, como el día anterior, todos buscaran la manera de alejarse lo más posible.

Ella sabía la razón así que solo debía de regresarle la cadena.

Llegó con él y sosteniéndose de los huecos del asiento de al lado; con su mano desocupada, trataba de sacarse la cadena, lo que le era casi imposible.

Gajeel suspiró con seriedad, pero la verdad es que se moría de ganas por reírse. Pues Levy no alcanzaba la barra, y la velocidad con la que el transporte iba, hacía que ella se tambaleara por no caer.

Como el día anterior, se levantó; y con un gesto de los ojos le ordenó tomar asiento a un lado. Levy no se lo creía, y más porque ese día, había dos o tres puestos libres más. Pero, simplemente asintió y pasó.

Le devolvió la cadena y se disculpó por aquel despiste.

Él negó y simplemente la miró de reojo, ese día no cargaba los shorts deportivos, al menos si se sentaba con él no corría el riesgo de terminar al lado de un morboso...

¿Y eso a él que le importaba? Mejor dicho, no era mejor que ellos, ya se estaba comportando como uno; verificando si cargaba o no esa prenda. Mandó su cabeza hacia atrás y se dio varios pequeños golpes en la frente con él costado del puño.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Levy con deje que sonó a preocupación.

— Sí... Solo...

— ¡Ah! Ya sé — No lo dejó terminar y buscó en un pequeño compartimento de su mochila, llena de colores que contrastaba por completo con la ploma del azabache — Ten — Le estiró el brazo terminado en puño, él expandió la mano bajo éste. Ella dejó caer unos caramelos a sus manos — Hay mentas y otro que también son buenos contra el mareo ¿Olvidaste tu medicina de nuevo, verdad? — Ella sonrió amigable y él se la regresó, guardando los caramelos en el bolsillo de su pantalón; así como el hecho de que su medicina estaba en la mochila; dejando una menta para comer en ese momento.

— Gracias — Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por la sorpresa. Se colocó la cadena cuando recordó que ésta existía, y también le agradeció por no robársela, a lo que Levy con un puchero le acusó de verse más como ladrón que ella. Él solo se divertía.

Pasaron otros dos días en los que Levy tuvo que acercarse a él, para asombro de los nuevos pasajeros y por falta de asientos; no es que ella lo buscase porque sí. A pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a que sus brazos rozaran; no podía dejar de pensar que aquel morocho, no era más que un misterio para ella, un simple sospechoso, con el que podía, de vez en cuando, entablar conversación.

Mas, pasaron dos semanas más; en las que sus asientos seguían siendo los mismos. A veces simple silencio, y otras, conversaciones rutinarias. Hasta se había corrido el rumor de que el tipo rudo y greñudo del bus, ahora tenía novia.

No es que ellos no se enteraran de esto, pero preferían hacer oídos sordos por no incomodar al otro, además de alguna manera, las personas, dejaron de huir de la cercanía de Gajeel. Pues, muchos tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo sonreír y reír más de una vez. Hasta de ser amenazado por esa pequeñaja, a la que después del cuarto día le comenzó a decir: "Enana".

No es que el morocho hubiera cambiado, pero, en esos momentos le agradaba un poco más andar en el transporte público, pues, la tensión que sintió el primer día que subió, ya no se percibía ni deseándolo.

Quizá había encontrado las mentas en el momento indicado para cederle el asiento a la persona indicada.

Un día Viernes, se encontraron de nuevo en el mismo asiento, aquello ya se había hecho rutina y Levy, ahora, se dirigía al azabache por inercia.

— ¿Sabes? A pesar de que solo me la puse una vez, todavía siguen con eso de que soy una chica ruda — Rio, Gajeel por su lado sonrió.

— Obviamente, son calaveras.

— Nunca más me las llevaré — Negó rotundamente.

— ¿Segura?

— Si me las prestas, quizá — Se encogió de hombros. Gajeel sin perder tiempo empezó a buscar en su mochila, hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Levy abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio de qué se trataba.

Era una cadena, como la de él, pero esta, en lugar de calaveras tenía pequeños guindajos en forma de corazones, los cuales eran dorados.

— e... e...e...e...e... Ehh...¿Ehhhhh? — Levy tartamudeó hasta que el aire no le dio, no sabía que decir ¿Realmente estaba pasando eso? ¿Ese malandro le iba a dar eso? Y más importante... ¿Dónde había conseguido algo tan bonito?

— Deja de balbucear — Desvió la mirada y le dejó la cadena en el regazo — Simplemente es para que no te vuelvas a llevar la mía sin permiso — Se cruzó de brazos y permaneció tranquilo. A pesar de que su pulso había aumentado a un mil por hora. Nunca le había dado una de sus creaciones a nadie. A lo mucho solo las usaba él, y su padre cuando quería algún tipo de herramienta, o adorno para la casa.

— Pe-pe-pe-pero... — Pudo pronunciar palabra completa cuando regresó en sí— No puedo aceptar cosas de desconocidos — Dijo con decepción. La verdad, es que la quería, en serio que la quería; Las calaveras quizá le dieran un toque _cool_ a su persona, pero esos corazones eran algo que la describían mejor.

Gajeel rodó los ojos en el instante.

— No tiene veneno maldita sea — Se palmó la frente irritado.

— No es eso... Es que si me das esto, siento que te debo un favor, y por tus pintas es obvio que pensarás en aprovecharte...

Y dale con el problema de la apariencia.

— Bien, entonces, regrésamela — Se la quitó del regazo sin pedir permiso, y sin cuidado las volvió a guardar en su mochila. El resto del viaje continuó en silencio. Las personas que tenían que pasar hacia atrás, sentía que si pasaban al lado de ese hombre alto y moreno, serían maldecidos de por vida, por lo que se pegaban todo lo que podían al otro lado.

Levy divisó su parada y antes de poder pronunciar algo Gajeel se había levantado; ella agachó la cabeza y simplemente pasó, a pesar de que cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de él murmuró con dolor un: "Lo siento" Que dejó al azabache de peor humor.

Las semanas pasaron y Levy no volvió a ver en el bus a aquel hombre que se parecía a Scar ¡Sí! Se parecía, nadie podía ser tan resentido como Scar, pero, encontró a alguien que lo era todavía más, y se trataba de un obsesionado con los piercings y que de sospechoso tenía lo que ella de desconfiada. Es decir, mucho.

Y aunque debería de estar feliz porque no lo veía, y así se sentiría más segura, aquella situación le había dejado un terrible sabor de boca.

Pues era, muy seguramente, su culpa el que él ya no se subiera al bus. Y lo peor de la situación era que no conocía su nombre, ni dónde se bajaba; sino, hubiera ido a su casa, a darle un golpe en la cara.

Cuando pensaba aquello, se dio cuenta de que no era un desconocido del todo... Quizá lo haya conocido por un medio diferente al normal, y quizá no tenga ni la apariencia de un estudiante promedio, pero, aceptaba que extrañaba sus singulares pláticas con aquel hombre.

Rendida, y cansada de las preguntas de sus amigos, por su estado de ánimo subió al bus, e hizo lo rutinario; e inconscientemente se acercaba a la penúltima fila. No es que tuviera esperanzas de encontrarlo, era simplemente costumbre.

Suspiró cuando se sentó del lado de la ventana, y al percatarse de que la persona al lado era nada más y nada menos que el morocho, abrió los ojos grandes, con sorpresa.

— Tú... — Es lo único que pudo murmurar.

— Se dañó la chatarra de nuevo — Se encogió de hombros, y ella sintió una presión desde su garganta hasta su pecho, que la asfixiaba; por lo que se quedó callada — ¿Ahora qué? ¿Aún tienes curiosidad porque le doy miedo a la gente? — A pesar de sonar rudo, Levy sabía que estaba bromeando, especialmente por su risilla al finalizar la frase.

— En realidad, me he enamorado a primera vista — Ella sonrió con sus ojos cristalinos, iba a comenzar a llorar y aquello era algo que Gajeel, definitivamente... No quería.

Pero su frase hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro, aquella enana le había dicho algo demasiado inesperado para él.

— Ya pero, n-no llores... yo… — Comenzó a mover las manos de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer

— Discúlpame — Dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía el morocho — Por lo de la cadena, en serio, es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrada a cosas así; y me sorprendió como no tienes idea, realmente me gustó, Estaba bonita y... ¡En serio la quería! Y... y... — Su voz se había desafinado en totalidad y llevó las manos a su rostro para tratar de calmar las ganas de llorar.

Gajeel dio un largo suspiro, y posó su mano en la cabeza de Levy, revolviendo aquellos cabellos, tan o más rebeldes que los de él mismo.

— No te negaré que si me molestó. Pero después de pensarlo con la cabeza fría; supongo que tenías razón — Él miró al suelo; y Ella lo espió por el rabillo del ojo cuando apartó el meñique y él quitó su mano — Quiero decir... Es verdad que no nos conocemos de nada... Y no es que me vea como una persona normal, exactamente...

— Está bien — Le interrumpió Levy, destapándose el rostro con arrebato. Él solo la quedó observando y la dejó seguir — Siempre he sido de juzgar por cómo alguien se ve, ya que, a pesar de que puedo hablar con extraños, no me puedo acercar a sospechosos — En ese momento ella fue quién bajó la mirada — Pero... Aun cuando me pareciste eso, tuve la necesidad de acercarme a ti, y me demostraste que mis pensamientos están mal. Por eso... ¡Empecemos desde aquí! — Posó sus ojos chocolate en los rojos de él.

Gajeel se quedó estático ¿Empezar qué? ¿Una relación? Porque antes le había dicho algo de amor a primera vista. Así que quizá se refería a eso.

— Empecemos por los nombres — Ella sonrió ampliamente y con un gesto de saludo, continuó — Me llamo Levy McGarden, un gusto.

Entonces supo que ella quería comenzar con algo muy aparte a lo romántico.

Y se rio de sí mismo por solo pensar algo más.

Correspondió su gesto y sonrió de manera afilada. Algo que a Levy le gustaba, pero claro, eso era algo de lo que él, nunca debía enterarse.

— Gajeel Redfox, _Gihi._

Con aquello dicho se miraron sonrientes por casi un minuto, hasta que Levy recordó que estaban tomados de la mano y lo soltó. Él lo recordaba desde siempre, pero, no era que le molestara o avergonzara, como, al parecer, sucedía con la chica a su lado.

— Por cierto... ¿Qué fue eso de "Enamorarse a primera vista"? — Preguntó de manera burlona. A Levy se le subieron los colores al rostro. Cuando dijo eso, no lo pensó, solo salió; por lo que no sabía cómo responder, y comenzó a gaguear sin dar razón, alguna. Gajeel no la presionó a contestar, pues si era verdad, también era vergonzoso para él; y si comenzaba algo con esa enana, ahora tartamuda, de al lado; estaba seguro de que debía de ser algo especial; así que le daría tiempo a ese asunto.

Después de todo, podía seguir con la excusa de que el auto de su padre estaba dañado; aunque fuera una vil mentira, para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Un año pasó, y Gajeel no mentía referente a su cambio de instituto. A Levy esto la hizo muy feliz, por lo que desde la inauguración; utilizó la cadena de corazones que el mismo Gajeel, le había dicho: hizo con sus propias manos. Cuando se lo dijo, ella se emocionó tanto que lo abrazó sin pensar, recibiendo miradas pícaras y más, entre los pasajeros de aquel bus.

Para su desilusión terminó en un curso diferente al de ella, pero todavía lo veía en los recesos y la salida; donde tomaban el mismo bus.

Claro que Levy ese año fue la más interrogada de todas las personas; no había día en que no le preguntarán qué era Redfox para ella.

Pero siempre prefería evadir la pregunta, ya que el decir que lo conoció en el bus a casa; hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso.

Después de dos meses de instituto, Levy tuvo un compromiso familiar, que la dejó acabada, y al siguiente día tenía clases. Ella era una cerebrito responsable, según Gajeel; por lo que decidió asistir, y no dormir en toda la jornada.

Una vez en el bus el azabache se percató de esto.

— Si tienes sueño duerme...

— No, necesito mantenerme despierta, o si no me pasaré la parada y terminaré en otro lu... — La pausa fue provocada por su somnolencia, y Gajeel suspiró — gar... Lugar... — Abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo recobrando la consciencia.

— Duerme, yo te despierto cuando estemos cerca.

Solo le fue dedicada una mirada muerta antes de caer dormida en su hombro. Gajeel por su lado se puso tan nervioso que solo podía mirar al techo del bus, y tragar saliva cada tanto.

Y si no mal recordaba, la casa de Levy, según le había indicado un día, quedaba al girar la esquina en la parada.

Levy, al sentir que ya estaba cerca de la parada, abrió los ojos asustada, pero en lugar de ver el interior del transporte, vio algo que la abrumó en medida, su habitación ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Se levantó brusca, y a pesar de sentirse mareada por eso; corrió hasta la sala de su casa en busca de algo o alguien, encontrándose con: Su madre colocando una taza de té y pastel en la mesita central, y a su padre mirando fijamente, y con desconfianza, a un azabache nervioso, quien se había encogido levemente y miraba a todo menos a los padres de la peliazul. Parecía la típica escena de cuando el novio va a la casa de su chica. Y a pesar de que eso era bastante vergonzoso, a Levy, en realidad no le importaba; ya tenía un tiempo, en el que se dio cuenta que en realidad, sí se había enamorado de Gajeel, así que... Si sus padres lo aceptaban con todo, piercings y mal carácter, quizá se arriesgaría.

— Oh, Levy, querida — Dijo su madre al verla — Tu novio hizo el favor de traerte a casa, se quedara a almorzar y a la cena, así que deja de holgazanear y ven a darle las gracias — Sonrió. Levy se sonrojó a más no poder.

— Yo no... — Intentó pronunciar Gajeel pero su murmuro nervioso, se vio opacado por la fuerte voz del hombre mayor.

— Ya te dijo que no es su novio, además mi Levy nunca se fijaría en algo como eso — Señaló a Gajeel con la cara roja de furia, el joven sintió que su vena explotaría por la ira que le dio ese comentario.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "eso"? Maldito viejo — Gajeel explotó con mala cara.

— Pues eso, que pareces una coladera — Le enfrentó el mayor. Bajo circunstancias normales quizá a Gajeel le hubieran huido, pero, ese momento y ocasión eran diferentes.

Levy simplemente se sorprendió de que su padre se hubiera lanzado a decirle "Coladera" a alguien que le ganaba en estatura y musculatura. Pues era tan o más cobarde que ella.

Así que se acercó para calmar los ánimos, era: incómodo, vergonzoso, pero divertido. Al menos, ya sabía que aquel chico, con pintas de malandro, era aceptado en su familia, así mismo como esperaba ella ser aceptada en la de él.

 **Fin**

 _Chan-Chan ~_

 _Hi~_

 _Bien, primero a las personas que leen mi fic: "¿Un resbalón con reglas?" Y que por curiosidad han pasado por aquí (?_

 _Les digo que esta semana no podré subir porque... pues la razón está aquí arriba, la imaginación me llegó y necesitaba hacerlo xDU_

 _Sí, me llegó cuando subí al bus esta semana; pero no, no me encontré con nadie como para entablar una conversación así :'D - Llora xD-_

 _Espero, que para quienes lo lean sea de su agrado :D_

 _Y si no... Bueno, siempre pueden darme reprimendas de mis fallos y eso xDU_

 _De vez en cuando intento mejorar (?_

 _Y bueno~ Nos leemos luego :3_


End file.
